User blog:XHappilyNeverAfterx3/There's a difference between like and love....and Freddie finally realized that
Note: Just a blog. Please don't take it so personally people. :P "Who is Freddie's first love? Carly or Sam?" This is the one topic I am fairly certain that Creddiers and Seddiers will never be able to see eye to eye on. A topic of dispute in which people claim that it is only a matter of opinion and your own definition of love. I've seen people claim that it depends on the way you interpret the Seddie/Creddie relationships. But is that really true? Or is it fairly obvious that Sam is the one and only girl who has held Freddie's heart all along? Carly is not Freddie's first love. Sam is. I say that with complete confidence and nothing anyone says could ever change my mind. First love? No, more like first obsession. He has never loved Carly the way he loves Sam. "Freddie saved Carly's life. How could you not see that he was in love with her?"'I believe it said so much that he was willing to risk his life to save hers, that he acted on first instinct the moment that he saw she was in danger. He definitely loves her, but I'm not convinced that it proved that she is his first love. I just don't see why people think you have to be in love to save a friend. I honestly truly believe he would've done the same for Sam in a heartbeat had she been in that situation, even though his romantic feelings for her hadn't been established at that point. He had loved Sam as a friend also. He would not have just stood there and watched Sam get crushed by the taco truck. He loves her and wants the best for her. iReunite with Missy proved that he would put her needs before his. If he saw that she was in danger, he wouldn't have hesitated to push her out of the way. Freddie is very protective and selfless when it comes to those he cares about. Freddie loves Carly, but that doesn't mean he ever ''really loved her, not the way he loves Sam. :) '''"Sam walked out with a hurt/jealous expression. Why would she be jealous if it wasn't obvious that Freddie loved Carly?" This moment wasn't about Sam realizing that Freddie's feelings for Carly were supposedly growing more serious. As far as Sam had always been concerned, Freddie "loves" Carly, but Carly never returned those feelings. She never doubted that (though she should have ;) ). Now it suddenly seemed to her that the guy of her dreams was finally winning over the "girl of his dreams". So yes. She thought she saw something between her two best friends. Sam didn't realize that the only reason Carly agreed to dance with Freddie in the first place was because her own date turned out to be a douche. She didn't realize that Carly only danced with Freddie because he was safe. Haven't you ever seen the movies where the insecure girl walks in on a friendly moment that she misinterprets as a romantic one? Carly and Freddie both knew that the dance was only friendly, that's why it was never touched upon again. However, an insecure and vulnerable Sam didn't realize that. She thought her worst nightmare was coming true. She thought Creddie was finally happening. And boy was she dead wrong. :) The iSD dance was more friendly than romantic. Honestly, if Sam hadn't walked in at that moment, I would agree that it was meant to imply that Carly could possibly return Freddie's feelings for her. But Dan chose to focus the moment on Sam's reaction to the possibility of Creddie. Dan chose to use that moment to emphasize that Sam isn't too fond of the idea of Creddie happening. As sweet as the dance was, I really believe that if Dan had wanted to imply that Carly could possibly have feelings for Freddie, he would have put a bigger emphasis on it. The dance would've finished and they would have stared into each other's eyes and awkwardly pulled away. Or something to that extent. Most of us know that there was a kiss planned in iSYL, but it was taken out. Why?I believe that since Dan didn't have Carly kiss Freddie, he was clearly aware that would make it seem as though her feelings were real, which completely contradicts iSYL and the hero theory. Dan never intended for Carly's feelings for Freddie to be taken seriously, if he had then he would have dismissed the episode iSYL and focused the Creddie dance in iSD more on Creddie rather than Sam's reaction to it. He was using Creddie as a stepping stone for Seddie. "Freddie has claimed that he loves Carly multiple times." Whenever Freddie made some pathetic attempt to hit on Carly, even Carly herself took it as a joke. Even she was amused by it. You really think that if Carly really believed Freddie was in love with her, she would've turned him down the way she did? The laugh tracks played every time Freddie made a move on Carly. "You just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." What happens next? Oh right. The laugh track. You know that thing that's supposed to let the audience know that whatever was being said was meant to be considered a joke? ;) His feelings for her were meant to be humorous, just like Sam's "abuse" towards Freddie wasn't meant to be taken seriously. '"Freddie's romantic feelings for Carly have matured into real love" '''Why? Because (after ''Sam helped him realize that Carly wasn't really in love with him) he realized it wasn't right to take advantage of a friend? Because he respected himself enough to be aware of the fact that he too deserves a girl who will love him for who he is (and deep down he knew that girl isn't Carly)? He didn't decide on his own that Carly's "love" wasn't as strong as his supposed "love" for her. He didn't know what real love was. The only reason he opened his eyes to the fact that he was nothing more than bacon was because Sam recognized false love. She should know what its like to be in love, she's the one who has been sitting around silently hoping that Freddie would one day realize that she was the girl for him, or that she would one day be able to forget him. She isn't a fantasy girl he put high on a pedestal and practically worshipped. Sam's the real deal . :P I'm not denying that Freddie liked Carly, but he never really loved her. He just thought he did. Even Dan implied it. ;) I'm not denying that he had romantic interest in her (I'm not oblivious to canon truth ;) ). I'm denying that the fact that he rejected her proved that it was because he knew what it was really like to be in love. He really didn't. Sam was the one who helped him identify Carly's love as false. Freddie knew nothing about love back then. When it comes down to it, he only liked Carly. He didn't understand love and therefore he never really loved her. It just took him a while to realize that. :) Freddie has never looked into Carly's eyes and professed his love to her. This is simply due to the fact that Dan wanted to save that moment for Seddie. He wanted to establish the fact that Sam is Freddie's first love. :) As Freddie matured as a person, he was able to distinguish the difference between like and love. He liked Carly, but he loves Sam. Category:Blog posts